


sugar sweet lips

by iubi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, haechan uses pepero day as an excuse to kiss almost every neo, its literally all that happens, theres a crazy amount of kissing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iubi/pseuds/iubi
Summary: Pepero day makes for a fantastic excuse to ask people for kisses and Donghyuck is determined to make the most out of it.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 582





	sugar sweet lips

Donghyuck wakes up with a plan. He's been preparing it these past few days, restless and overly excited to put it in motion, but not wanting anybody to know just yet, wanting it to be a surprise, and now the time is finally right so the excitement is enough to get him out of bed earlier than he needs to.

It's not a very strict plan, as those very rarely succeed, but more of a loose idea, something he's been building up to. So he's not too disappointed when he finds Johnny has already left their room, even if he wanted him to be his first victim, but he does take a quicker shower than usual to make sure he doesn't end up missing Doyoung too. 

"Why are you up so early?" Doyoung asks when Donghyuck enters the kitchen in a hurry, frowning at him when he trips over the leg of a chair in his haste. 

"I'm not," Donghyuck says with a grin, his box of pepero hidden behind his back, "I have dance practice today." 

Doyoung's eyes narrow, "Yeah, but not until later. You never wake up so early." 

"I guess I just wanted to see you before you left for your schedule today." Donghyuck says with a shrug, batting his eyelashes cutely at him for the full effect. It doesn't really work, as Doyoung's suspicion only seems to increase. 

"What are you planning?" 

"Nothing! Can't I even want to see my favourite hyung without being accused of having ulterior motives?" 

"I'm not even your favourite hyung!" 

"Yes, you are. You're the best hyung ever and my absolute favourite." 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, "Just tell me what you want." 

And that's an easy enough request. Donghyuck takes out the box from behind his back with a wide smile, brandishing it like it's some kind of reward, and laughing when Doyoung only sighs. 

"I haven't even had my coffee yet," 

"That's okay, these are coffee flavoured." 

Doyoung snorts, but he seems to have given up on arguing, so he motions for Donghyuck to come over, a reluctantly fond smile curling on his face when he immediately bounds over. He sits himself on the counter, pulling out a pepero stick and popping the chocolate covered side in his mouth before looking up at Doyoung in anticipation. 

Doyoung seems a bit sluggish, possibly a combination of staying up late for his drama filming, waking up way too early and not getting to drink his coffee yet, but he doesn't seem to really mind this. He slides his hands along Donghyuck's thighs as he steps between them, slipping warm fingers under his shorts and firmly grabbing the meat of his thighs to pull him even closer. 

Donghyuck quite likes Doyoung when he's tired, not for any other reason than the fact that he's not as patient as usual, a bit rougher and sloppier and it's simply incredibly hot. He smiles when Doyoung slips the other end of the pepero stick inside his mouth, the chocolate already melting on his tongue, and he holds his gaze steady as they both start to bite their way to the middle. 

It's not a very long stick and soon enough Doyoung's lips brush against Donghyuck's, his tongue flicking against his lower lip, and he easily lets his mouth drop open. He quite enjoys the way Doyoung sucks the chocolate from his tongue, licks along the back of his teeth and up the roof of his mouth to make sure there's no more left before pulling back with a clearly satisfied expression. 

"That did not taste like coffee at all," Doyoung says, his voice lower than usual, and he reaches over to wipe at the corner of Donghyuck's mouth before popping his finger in his mouth. 

"You wanna try one more?" Donghyuck asks, already sticking another one between his lips before raising his brows at Doyoung in challenge. 

"You're a brat." 

"Your favourite brat." 

Doyoung doesn't deny it, only rolls his eyes before biting on the end of it without much argument. And they go through three more sticks before Doyoung decides that's too much sugar to begin your morning with and pecks Donghyuck's chocolate stained lips before finally pulling back. 

"Taeyong-hyung likes the strawberry ones best," Doyoung tells him as he hops off the counter, snorting when Donghyuck turns a bright grin at him. 

"Thank you for the tip." 

He ordered every flavour he could find, from plain chocolate to blueberry yoghurt and nude cheddar cheese, so strawberry is an easy one. The real problem is not the flavour, but the fact that Taeyong's not in his room when he checks. He's not entirely sure if he's already left for a schedule or something else so early in the morning, but he doesn't have to wonder for long as the front door clicks open to reveal a rumpled, pretty tired looking Taeyong. 

"Whoa, hyung, where did you go so early?" 

"Mm, I didn't go anywhere, I just didn't come back last night. Fell asleep in the studio." Taeyong says sleepily, his voice low and a bit raspy, "Did you need me for something?" 

Donghyuck briefly considers skipping Taeyong for now, but he looks terribly cute with his hair fanned softly over his forehead and his pretty eyes and expectant face and kisses are good when you're sleepy so he decides to go for it, if only because he knows Taeyong's very easy when he's tired. He’s always easy really, soft and pliant, but even more so when he’s sleepy, all loose and malleable. 

"You know what helps when you're tired?" 

"Sleep?" Taeyong asks, tilting his head to the side. He probably has no idea what date it is, much less that it's pepero day, so it makes it all the more worth it to remind him. 

"Chocolate." Donghyuck says with a grin, revealing his box of strawberry flavoured pepero and easily taking one out to pop in his mouth, chocolate covered end facing Taeyong because he's nice like that. 

Taeyong blinks, a loose smile curling on his face, "You're cute," he says and slides a hand in Donghyuck's hair, scratching his fingernails over the sensitive skin at the back of his head, his smile widening when he shudders at the feeling. 

"I know," Donghyuck mumbles around the stick in his mouth, a tiny hum escaping his lips as Taeyong pulls a bit at the fine hair there. 

He lets Taeyong do most of the work, relaxing in his hold as he bites the stick all the way to his mouth before tilting Donghyuck's head for easier access and licking across the seam of his lips. Taeyong is gentle and warm, licking into his mouth all slow and hot, languid as he slides his tongue against Donghyuck's and sucks on it until he moans, and he makes sure to take his time. He seems more preoccupied with kissing the very air out of Donghyuck's lungs than eating the remaining cookie piece in his mouth, but Donghyuck can't say he minds. 

"Good?" Taeyong asks breathlessly when he pulls back, voice low and gentle, making Donghyuck's entire body feel warm. He doesn't pull his hand back just yet, still playing with the short hair at the back of his head, possibly because he knows Donghyuck likes it, but it might also be that it relaxes him. 

"Great." Donghyuck says with a smile, just as breathless as Taeyong, "Good night, hyung." 

Taeyong pulls him in for one more quick kiss, just a gentle peck, warm and fluttery before pulling back. Donghyuck immediately misses the warmth when he lets his hand drop, but he laughs when he says all playful, "If you want, we can try more flavours when I wake up." 

"For sure, I have a lot to go through." 

"That's something to look forward to then." Taeyong says, already halfway to his room, "G'night." 

"Sleep tight, hyung." 

But Donghyuck's day is only just beginning. He may have already gotten two people to kiss him, but the real challenge begins now. 

"If you're going upstairs, you should tell them to come down to eat, 'cause I know they've already gone through what auntie left for them." Doyoung says before he gets to leave the apartment. He looks more awake now, the coffee finally registering, and he's wearing the apron Johnny bought for him, tied cutely around his waist. It makes Donghyuck briefly consider kissing him again, but he's on a schedule, so he'll have to leave it for later. 

"Phones exist for a reason." Donghyuck says, bursting into laughter when Doyoung glares at him. 

"Just tell them you brat." 

Donghyuck can't make any promises. He's sure that if they want to eat they'll end up here one way or the other, but he also knows that he has other things to do on the tenth floor. Everyone on that floor is a challenge in one way or another, but Donghyuck's very good at winning. 

Granted, he's not quite ready for it when Yuta opens the door for him, a wide, terribly bright smile stretching on his face. 

"Oh, Haechan-ah, what a surprise," Yuta says cheerily, giving him an easy once over before stepping out of the way to let him in. 

"A good one?" Donghyuck asks, leans back on the door after Yuta closes it. He seems just about ready to go out, all dressed up and ready to go, but he doesn't seem to be in any kind of hurry, slowly taking Donghyuck in, his smile wide and his expression unreadable. 

"Always the best kind." 

Donghyuck has a hard time getting a read on Yuta, always had, and it's why he has trouble dealing with him, because he never knows what to expect, not really. And Yuta likes to take him by surprise, likes to do things to fluster him, but Donghyuck refuses to get caught up in his pace, not this time, so he makes sure he's the one setting it. 

"Hyung, do you know what day is today?" Donghyuck asks, tilting his head to the side and batting his lashes at him. It may not work on Doyoung, but it definitely works on Yuta, his gaze slipping from his eyes to his mouth for a second, eyes going a shade darker. 

"Someone's birthday?" Yuta guesses, clearly distracted. His eyes light up when Donghyuck shakes the pepero box he has in his hands, almond flavoured this time, and he doesn't hesitate before reaching for it, "Damn that's my favourite flavour." 

But Donghyuck moves it out of reach, hiding it behind his back as he pulls one single stick and puts it in his mouth, shaking it a little as Yuta licks his lips. 

"Mine too." Donghyuck says, smiling around it.

Yuta takes a step closer, crowds Donghyuck against the door as he smiles, something darker to the glint of his eyes, "So what day did you say it was?" 

"Pepero day. If you want one you have to share it." 

"Yeah? So I can eat this one?" Yuta asks, gently grabbing Donghyuck's chin and pressing his thumb against his lower lip, the pepero stick resting on top of it. 

"That's kind of the point." Donghyuck says, smiling when Yuta easily bites on the other end of it. 

He makes quick work of it, taking three bites in the time Donghyuck takes one and he makes a pleased sound when he reaches his mouth, a low sort of hum as he sucks his lower lip between his teeth and bites just enough that Donghyuck whines. He seems to think Donghyuck's tongue is better than the pepero itself, sucking on it until he moans, the tiny chocolate piece left sliding between their tongues, making the kiss even sweeter. 

"Long live pepero day," Yuta says when he pulls back, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck so he can pull out another stick from the box hidden behind him and easily popping it in his mouth, "I would go for one more, but I'm already running late, so see you and thanks for this." 

Donghyuck snorts, but he easily steps out of the way so Yuta can leave, "See you later, hyung." 

"Mhm, maybe we can go through the whole box later." 

"Sure, if there's any left." 

Yuta laughs at that, reaching over to ruffle Donghyuck's hair before making his way out. And with that it's three done and a lot more to go, but Donghyuck's having even more fun with this than he expected. 

He checks on Mark's room next, already half expecting not to find him there. He's going to be one of the hardest ones, mostly because he likes saying no to Donghyuck and he thinks the whole pepero day is stupid, but he's also the one who kisses Donghyuck the most without him having to even ask, so Donghyuck's mostly sure he'll succeed in the end. 

But another person that Donghyuck thinks will require more effort is the very person he happens to bump into when he comes out of Mark's room– Jeong Jaehyun. He's mostly naked, which does not make things any easier for Donghyuck, with only a towel slung low around his hips and a lot of bare skin on display, still damp from his shower. 

He looks unreal in the way he tends to look, with slicked back hair and that pretty dimpled smile when he meets Donghyuck's eyes. 

"Haechanie, what a pleasant surprise," Jaehyun says, voice low and steady as he glances at the box in his hands. He may have taken Yuta by surprise, but none of that is going to work on this man. "What brings you here?" he asks, taking care to not make this easy for Donghyuck. 

"I was looking for Mark-hyung," Donghyuck lies smoothly, taking half a step back when Jaehyun takes one forward, his smile getting even wider. He's definitely onto him, knows what he wants, so Donghyuck's sure he's not just going to give it to him, knows he'll have to drag it out of him. 

"Yeah? I think he left already." Jaehyun says, adjusting his towel as he takes one more step forward, slowly backing him against the wall. Donghyuck can't help but glance at the way that damn towel precariously hangs onto his hips, watches the way a drop of water slides down the lean line of his abdomen to disappear into the towel before forcing himself to look back up. 

Jaehyun notices, because of course he does, and his smile is terribly smug, dimples out in full force. Maybe Donghyuck should have skipped him, but it's already too late, so he might as well go ahead with it, especially since Jaehyun looks like he would taste delicious. 

"Hyung, do you know what today is?" Donghyuck asks, already taking out a stick to tap on Jaehyun's lips before putting it between his own. 

Jaehyun leans even closer, enough that Donghyuck has to tilt his head back, "Pepero day," he says slowly, voice so dangerously low Donghyuck can't help but shiver. 

"Bingo," Donghyuck says, "So would you like to share one with me?" 

Jaehyun likes these kinds of questions, Donghyuck knows, so he's not surprised when he bites on the other end of the stick, lips pink as they curl around it. He makes sure to take it slow, holding Donghyuck's gaze as he takes tiny bites, his eyes so intent that Donghyuck lets his flutter closed. 

He gasps when Jaehyun's lips brush against his, the contact almost electric, but then Jaehyun tilts his head and firmly bites down on the stick right next to where Donghyuck's holding onto it with his teeth before pulling back. It makes Donghyuck whine at the loss of contact, opening his eyes to pout at Jaehyun as he chews on the chocolate covered treat. 

"You're a very mean hyung," Donghyuck whines, pouting when Jaehyun laughs at him. 

"If you want me to kiss you, Haechan-ah, you'll have to ask nicely." 

Donghyuck considers his options for a second, puts in balance the satisfaction of winning against Jaehyun by refusing to play along and the pleasure he’ll be rewarded if he gives in. The pleasure wins in the end and he tilts his head down a little, looking at Jaehyun through his lashes as he bites on his lower lip, “Will you please kiss me, hyung?” he asks sweetly, just the way Jaehyun likes it. 

Jaehyun smiles, dimples peeking out all pretty, and he’s clearly satisfied, easily sliding a warm hand along Donghyuck’s jaw, fingers toying with the lobe of his ear as he tilts his head back, “Good boy.” he says just as sweetly. 

Donghyuck feels his face warm up, a flush spreading across his cheeks, but it’s worth it as Jaehyun finally fits his mouth against his. Despite the image he likes to sell, Jaehyun is not actually a sweet, gentle prince and there’s nothing refined about the way he kisses Donghyuck, all teeth and tongue as he presses a thumb to his cheek and coaxes his mouth open. He kisses him like he’s hungry, like he wants to _eat_ Donghyuck, and Donghyuck’s all too willing to let him, moaning high and needy when he sucks on his tongue and bites on his lip. 

Jaehyun only pulls back when they both run out of breath, resting his forehead on top of Donghyuck’s as they try to catch their breath, but it’s only for a second before he seems to run out of patience and he pulls Donghyuck back in, humming when he easily drops his mouth open for him. 

The pepero is a good excuse for easy kissing, but this is so much better, more thorough, like he’s trying to take Donghyuck apart at the seams. And he would let him, would even beg for it, just the way Jaehyun likes it, but they both have schedules to get to and no time to really indulge. 

"See?" Jaehyun says when he pulls back, voice sinfully low and breathless, "Aren't you glad you asked?" 

Donghyuck laughs at that, already pushing Jaehyun away, lest he might pull him back in for more, "You're terrible." 

"And yet you love me for it." 

"Awfully confident for someone who refuses to say he's handsome on camera. What would your fans say if they found out?" 

Jaehyun snorts, leaning over to press one more quick kiss to Donghyuck's mouth before stepping away, "Good thing they're never gonna find out." 

Donghyuck laughs at that, but he doesn't contest it, "Has Jungwoo-hyung left already?" he asks instead, because he's supposed to leave soon and he's already spent too much time here. 

"Nope, he's still sleeping. I promised I'd wake him up, but you can do it instead." Jaehyun says with a grin, "Plus Jungwoo loves pepero day." 

Donghyuck wouldn't have it any other way. "Thanks hyung. And good luck on your drama filming." 

"Won't need it." Jaehyun says smugly, reaching over to ruffle Donghyuck's hair before leaving him to his own devices. 

He indeed finds Jungwoo sleeping in his and Jaehyun's room, his back facing Donghyuck as he's basically wrapped around his blanket. And for how big of a man he is, he barely takes a quarter of the bed, squished against the wall and curled tight and just overall looking terribly cute. Donghyuck almost doesn't want to wake him, but he guesses that if he has to wake up, this is the best way for it to happen. 

Jungwoo stirs when Donghyuck throws himself on the bed, groaning in what might be dissatisfaction, but he only turns to face him when he calls his name, making sure to keep his voice quiet and sweet. His face is wrinkled from the pillow and he only opens one eye to take Donghyuck in, looking for all intents and purposes ready to go right back to sleep. 

"Whoa, it's Haechanie," he says after a moment, voice raspy and laced with sleep, a pretty smile curling on his face as he meets his eyes, "What brings you here?" 

"Jaehyun-hyung told me to wake you up," Donghyuck says, "And it's also pepero day." 

Jungwoo's eyes light up with recognition at that and Donghyuck blinks when he moves closer, sliding a hand along his chest and all the way up his throat before very gently tilting his head back, touch warm and still sluggish from sleep, careful almost. He doesn't even reach for the pepero box on the bedside table, but Donghyuck finds that he doesn't mind it much, not as Jungwoo presses a fluttery kiss to the hollow of his throat, following it with a more solid one, his lips just a bit damp, enough that it makes Donghyuck shiver. 

He's not entirely sure if Jungwoo just has a different definition of what pepero day implies, but Donghyuck finds that he'd much rather know his. 

His breath catches in his throat when Jungwoo lets his teeth catch on the sensitive skin, not enough to leave a mark, but enough for Donghyuck to feel it, a tiny moan spilling past his lips as Jungwoo fits his mouth to the fine skin behind his ear. It's just a bit maddening how slowly he's taking it and Donghyuck can't even tell if it's on purpose or if Jungwoo just hasn't fully woken up yet, pressing wet kisses up the length of his throat just half asleep. 

Donghyuck whines when he finally reaches his lips, but decides instead to kiss the corner of his mouth and Jungwoo easily soothes him by pulling his lower lip between his teeth, a pleased hum escaping his mouth when Donghyuck obediently opens his mouth for him. It's a slow kiss, gentle and languid, making Donghyuck's head spin with how sweet it is, gradually making him unravel under Jungwoo's mouth. 

"Happy pepero day," Jungwoo says when he pulls back, pressing another kiss to the tip of Donghyuck's nose and then one more to his mouth. It's a funny thing to say, especially since Jungwoo hasn't so much as touched a pepero today, but Donghyuck can easily say that he is actually having a happy pepero day so he just laughs and pulls Jungwoo in for one more kiss. 

He would spend even more time kissing Jungwoo, but they both need to get to practice and rolling around in the bed and making out is not helping, so regretfully, Donghyuck pulls back after another kiss. 

"You should get dressed, hyung," Donghyuck says, rolling off the bed before Jungwoo can flop on top of him and make it even harder for both of them to stop, "We have dance practice to get to."

"Mm, but I would rather kiss you." 

Donghyuck laughs at that, reaching over to ruffle Jungwoo's already sleep mussed hair, before leaving him to get ready. Pepero day or not, Donghyuck won't say no to kisses if Jungwoo asks him, but right now he has quite a few other people to get through. 

Fortunately he stumbles upon Taeil as soon as he comes out of Jungwoo's room and he grins when he meets his eyes. 

"My favourite hyung, I was just looking for you." Donghyuck says, already stepping into Taeil's space as he mirrors his grin. 

"Yeah? Heard you've been looking for people a lot today." 

"Oh? Where might you have heard that?" 

Taeil only shrugs, acting coy as he glances at the box in Donghyuck's hand before meeting his eyes again, "Also heard it's pepero day today," 

"You heard that, huh?" Donghyuck asks, his smile only widening when Taeil just reaches for the box and takes a stick out to pop between his lips, brows rising in challenge as he wiggles it a bit. 

There's absolutely no way Donghyuck would ever say no to that, so he just slides a hand along Taeil's jaw and bites on the stick. They move almost at the same time, both taking big bites like they don't want to lose, so it doesn't take long for them to meet in the middle, lips sliding together as they try to bite more. 

It's a fun kiss, playful and messy as Taeil tries to take the remaining piece from Donghyuck's mouth and Donghyuck keeps stealing it back, their tongues sliding together as it slips between them. The chocolate quickly melts and it only helps to sweeten the kiss, the bitter taste of coffee already clinging to Taeil's mouth making Donghyuck want to keep coming back for more. 

"Guess I win," Donghyuck says breathlessly when he pulls back, sticking out his tongue to show the tiny cookie piece resting on top of it, but Taeil only snorts and reaches over to take it from his mouth so he can pop it in his. 

"No you don't," he says easily, turning to leave before Donghyuck can even protest. He can only laugh really, but he got to kiss Taeil, so it's definitely a win for him. It's even more of a win considering that he got almost every 127 member to kiss him before leaving for practice. 

He has the whole day to get Mark to play along and with Johnny it wasn't even a problem in the first place, as he'll see him tonight anyway, but even if he doesn't count them, Donghyuck still has quite enough people to get through. 

Luckily he gets his chance soon enough, as he finds Renjun in their practice room when he arrives, a wide smile curling on his face when their eyes meet. Renjun only sticks his tongue out and goes back to talking with Sicheng, doesn't even spare him a second glance. Donghyuck can't have that, so he throws his bag next to him and wraps himself around Renjun's back, kissing his neck just because he knows it's sensitive, enjoying the way it makes him shiver. 

"I really hate that, you asshole," Renjun whines, pushing at Donghyuck's face and groaning when he only manages to get Donghyuck to tighten his hold around his waist. 

"That's why you shouldn't ignore me in the first place, Renjun-ah." 

"I didn't even ignore you! I stuck my tongue out at you!" 

Donghyuck snorts, nosing along the back of Renjun's ear and smiling when he meets Sicheng's eyes. He seems unsure whether he should look away or help Renjun get away, but he looks mostly unwilling to do either. It's okay if he doesn't, Donghyuck is really good at putting on a show. 

"That's even worse than ignoring me," 

Renjun huffs, his voice shaking a little as Donghyuck pulls the lobe of his ear into his mouth, "I really can't stand you," he says, but he lacks any fire. 

He flushes very easily, terribly cute as even his ears warm up with his blush and Donghyuck just can't be expected to leave him alone when he's so adorably responsive. He has stepped over the line a few times, but Renjun has never been shy about putting him in his place and Donghyuck’s a quick learner anyway, easily finding out what makes him tick. 

"It's okay, Renjun-ah, you can be honest about how much you love me." Donghyuck says, laughing when Renjun only flicks his forehead, but doesn't really deny it or try to push him away anymore. 

"Aren't you gonna give me one of those chocolate sticks?" Renjun asks instead. 

He was one of Donghyuck's main victims last year, with all the dreamies joining his plan and just quite literally hounding Renjun all day with pepero sticks in their mouths and terribly large, matching grins on their faces. It got so bad that Renjun felt sick by the end of the day because he ate too much sugar, so he already knows what to expect out of Donghyuck. Always does really. 

"Awfully impatient today, aren't we?" 

"I _will_ fight you." Renjun threatens, but Donghyuck only laughs and bends over to grab a pepero box from his bag, letting his hand linger on Renjun's lower back as he shakes one stick out of the box. 

"Hyung, what flavour do you like the most?" Donghyuck asks as he presses the stick against Renjun's lips, chocolate covered end first because he likes him. 

Sicheng was probably not expecting to be addressed and it takes a second for him to answer as he forces himself to look away from Renjun's mouth to meet Donghyuck's eyes, "Just normal chocolate, I guess." 

"Oh, you're in luck today," Donghyuck says, shaking the box yet again. He has every single flavour in his bag really, but he just happened to pull the original one, "I like this one, too." 

Renjun frowns at him, possibly because he knows Donghyuck's actual favourite flavour, but he doesn't comment on it as Donghyuck tilts his head and bites on the other end of the cookie. He lets Donghyuck come to him, holding the stick steady as he bites on it all the way to his lips before easily fitting their mouths together. 

And it's an easy sort of kiss, comfortable in the way Donghyuck knows Renjun, knows what he likes and knows how much to push to hear him moan. He lets his teeth catch on his lower lip and sucks on it until he's sure it will be so deliciously red he won't be able to stop himself from kissing him again and Renjun responds in turn, sliding his tongue against Donghyuck's and sucking against it, just the way he likes it. 

He almost doesn't want to pull back, the taste of Renjun's mouth sweet and addicting, and they kiss until they're both panting. Donghyuck briefly considers pressing yet another kiss to that pretty mouth of his when he does ultimately pull back, but Sicheng clears his throat and Renjun steps away, his face all flushed red and looking terribly pretty. 

"I don't think that's what pepero day is about." Sicheng says slowly, gaze stuck on Renjun's face, his kiss red mouth. 

"Mm, maybe not, but it makes for a great excuse." Donghyuck says with a wide grin, "You wanna try?" 

Sicheng hesitates enough that Donghyuck's almost sure he's going to say no, but then he nods, meeting Donghyuck's eyes as he shrugs, "I guess so," 

And that's all the encouragement Donghyuck needs to stick another chocolate cookie in his mouth and step forward until he's into Sicheng's space, close enough that they're almost touching. Sicheng looks tempted to take a step back, but he holds steady as Donghyuck slides a hand up his chest and all the way to the back of his neck, gently pulling him in until the other end of the pepero stick rests on his lower lip. 

He stops there, waits for Sicheng to make the next move, smiling in satisfaction when he finally takes a bite out of it. And Donghyuck expects him to take it slow, maybe even to chicken out, but he seems to get a taste for it, taking bigger bites until he reaches his mouth and easily tilting his head so he can comfortably slide his lips against Donghyuck's. 

It's a more thorough kiss than he was expecting and Donghyuck moans helplessly as Sicheng carefully explores every corner of his mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth and pulling just a bit, just enough for Donghyuck to feel it before he steps back. 

"That wasn't so bad." Sicheng says with an easy smile, wiping at the bit of chocolate left on his lips as Donghyuck tries to catch his breath. 

"Yeah? Think it might become a habit?" 

Sicheng tilts his head, seriously considering it for a second, "Maybe," he says, but he turns to leave before Donghyuck can pull him back in and show him just how habit forming this can get. 

"Were you planning on roping hyung into it or was it just a pleasant surprise?" Renjun asks, tapping on Donghyuck's mouth. His lips feel just a bit tender, an almost sweet kind of pain making them thrum when he smacks them together, and he’s not nearly done yet. 

"Both," he answers easily, blowing Renjun a kiss when he frowns at him. 

"Who else do you have on your list then?" 

"Mm, everyone, I guess?" 

Renjun blinks, " _Everyone?"_

"Yup." 

"You're insane." 

"But I'm free." Donghyuck laughs, but he doesn't stick around to hear Renjun's reply as Lucas enters their practice room, tall and smiley and absolutely perfect for kissing, "Cas-hyung, what brings you here?" he asks sweetly, coming to a stop just in front of him. 

It makes Lucas' smile widen, all his teeth peeking out as he watches Donghyuck bounce in front of him, "Haechanie! I just thought I'd visit you guys," 

He glances behind Donghyuck, so he's most likely here for Sicheng, but Donghyuck's not going to let this chance slip away, not when it was dropped in his palms so perfectly. "Do you know what today is, hyung?" 

Someone snorts behind them, most likely Renjun, but Lucas' expression brightens up at that, "Pepero day!" he says excitedly and Donghyuck grins. 

"Bingo. So do you wanna share one with me?" 

"Is that how it works?" Lucas asks, not doubting Donghyuck's intentions for one second. 

"Yup." 

Donghyuck can basically see Renjun roll his eyes behind him in perfect clarity, but that doesn't stop him from swiftly taking a pepero stick and popping it in his mouth, a wide smile curling on his face when he meets Lucas' eyes. He's tall enough that he has to tilt his head back to properly look at him and it makes it terribly easy to gaze up at him through his lashes, batting them a few times for the full effect. 

Lucas looks mesmerised, rightfully so, and Donghyuck can't help but feel a little proud of himself, moving just a bit closer as Lucas leans down, "So how does this work? Whoever lets go first loses, or?" he asks carefully, voice just a bit lower. 

"Mhm, that's it." Donghyuck says. The mechanics of it are not important as long as he gets to kiss Lucas, so he just lets his eyes flutter closed as Lucas nods and starts biting on the other end. 

It takes a bit, as Lucas seems determined to take tiny bites, but when their lips brush, Donghyuck wraps his arms around Lucas' neck and pulls him down properly, tilts his head so they can fit their mouths together. Lucas makes a tiny, surprised sound at that, but he rallies easily enough, sliding a hand along Donghyuck’s lower back and pulling him flush against his chest. 

He slides his tongue across the seam of Donghyuck's mouth, humming when he parts his lips for him and he seems to forget about the remaining cookie piece as he licks into Donghyuck's mouth. He's eager, but surprisingly careful, pulling back only to lean in at another angle, sucking at Donghyuck's tongue and biting at his lips when he figures it's what makes him moan. 

"I think you won that one," Lucas says breathlessly, still holding Donghyuck tight against him. It's not a bad position to be in. 

"Mhm, you wanna try again?" 

"You know you have actual practice to get to, right?" Renjun interrupts swiftly, intimidating Lucas into letting go, an almost shy expression colouring his face as he rubs at the back of his head. 

"And don't _you_ have actual places to be at?" Donghyuck asks, sticking his tongue out at Renjun when he flips him off. He can probably still convince Lucas to go for another round, but Yangyang and Hendery join them before he gets to. 

"Are you doing something fun?" Yangyang asks, glancing between the two of them with a wide smile. 

"Depends on your definition of fun." Renjun says easily. 

"Renjunie actually thinks we're doing something very fun. You wanna try?" 

"It's pepero day," Lucas adds in what's possibly supposed to be an explanation, but that only helps to confuse them more, "So you have to share a pepero with Haechanie!" 

Well, that's not it at all, but Donghyuck would quite like it if that definition stuck and he finds that both Hendery and Yangyang take it in stride. 

"Can I choose the flavour?" Yangyang asks and Donghyuck can't help but smile. This may actually be too easy. 

"Sure, I have all of them." 

And it actually turns out that it was worth it ordering every single flavour of pepero that's out there as Hendery chooses the peanut butter flavour and Yangyang chooses the one Donghyuck didn't think he would even end up opening, the nude cheddar cheese one, which is a little insane. 

"Are you sure about that?" Renjun asks, frowning when he smells the cheddar cheese one, but Yangyang only shrugs. 

"I didn't even know they had this kind of flavour, so I wanna try." 

"Don't blame me if it sucks." Donghyuck warns. 

"I won't." Yangyang says quickly, sticking the cookie in his mouth and turning to face Donghyuck. 

And it doesn't suck so much as it's an unexpected taste, one you wouldn't expect out of a pepero, but it doesn't stop either of them as they steadily bite their way to the middle. Yangyang hesitates a little when their lips brush, possibly unsure of where to go from there, but he goes soft when Donghyuck slides a hand along his cheek, parting his lips as he slides his tongue along the seam of his mouth. 

It's hesitant, but not any less sweet, gentle as Yangyang lets Donghyuck explore his mouth, catching on quick enough that he's soon reciprocating, mirroring what Donghyuck's doing and smiling into the kiss when he makes Donghyuck moan. It's good enough that Donghyuck almost doesn't want to pull back, but he can't help but be a little proud as he takes in Yangyang's flushed face and his happy, little smile. 

The peanut butter flavour is even weirder somehow, the saltiness that spreads on Donghyuck's tongue unexpected, but not entirely bad. It balances out nicely with how sweetly Hendery kisses him, gentle and careful and terribly receptive, figuring out very fast what makes Donghyuck tick and not stopping, licking along the back of his teeth and making him shiver as he drags his tongue along the roof of his mouth. 

"Talk about living the dream." Renjun says when Hendery pulls back, but Donghyuck's a little too dazed to answer, his lips tingling a little. He might really develop a habit if he keeps getting kissed like this. 

"Pepero day is pretty fun," Hendery says with a wide smile, taking another peanut butter flavoured pepero to simply munch on. 

"Right?" Donghyuck says, "Renjun's just mean." 

"Why is Renjunie mean?" Jaemin asks from the doorway, easily making his way to them and throwing an arm around Renjun's neck, a grin pulling at his mouth. 

"What are you even doing here?" Renjun asks at the same time Donghyuck says, "Because he won't let me enjoy pepero day." 

Jaemin's brows go up as he glances at Donghyuck's mouth, taking in the state of his lips, red and kiss swollen, before he starts laughing, "You seem to be enjoying it just fine," he says cheerily, "And the hyungs sent me to get Hendery-hyung, said they wanna go through the choreo together one more time." 

"Oh, then I guess I have to go. Thank you for the pepero and the kiss, Haechanie." Hendery says, pressing a warm kiss to Donghyuck's cheek before waving at all of them. Jaemin starts to follow him, but Donghyuck easily grabs the sleeve of his shirt to stop him, pouting when he meets his eyes. 

"Aren't you gonna share a pepero with me, Jaemin-ah? I even bought strawberry flavoured ones especially for you." 

Jaemin snorts, rolling his eyes, but he easily slides a hand along Donghyuck’s neck and pulls him in. And there’s nothing gentle about the way he kisses him, biting on his lower lip until it throbs and then easily soothing it with the flat of his tongue, pulling a groan out of Donghyuck when he sucks on his tongue. But it's good, in an almost overwhelming kind of way, like Jaemin might just eat him if he lets himself go. 

And he tastes bitter, like the foul coffee he keeps drinking, but Donghyuck finds himself chasing the taste, licking into Jaemin's mouth until they're both panting, flushed and out of breath when they pull back. 

"Satisfied?" Jaemin asks, voice low and just a bit raspy. Donghyuck can barely keep himself from pulling him back in. 

"Not yet." 

"Pity. I have to get back to practice, so no more kisses for you." Jaemin says, but he does press another kiss to Donghyuck's mouth, laughing when he pouts at him. 

Donghyuck knows for a fact he'll get more kisses though, even if they're not from Jaemin and if the way Renjun rolls his eyes at him is any indication, he knows it too. He does get a bit sidetracked with dance practice, which is the actual reason he's here in the first place, but he does get back to it when they take a break and Johnny joins them to hang out. 

He's chatting with Ten when Donghyuck slides up to them, a huge smile pulling at his lips as they both turn to look at him, "Hyung, how nice of you to join us," he says sweetly, his smile widening when Ten's eyes narrow. 

"You're planning something, aren't you?" 

Donghyuck pouts, "I'm not _planning_ anything, I just have a suggestion." 

"Mhm, a carefully preplanned suggestion," Johnny laughs, leaning back on the mirrored wall as Ten's brows go up at him, "I didn't think you would order every flavour of pepero just to eat them. We share a room, Haechan-ah and you haven't been exactly subtle." 

"Does that mean you're not gonna kiss me?" 

"Of course I am. That kind of determination deserves a reward." 

"Am I part of this equation?" Ten asks, glancing between them with an inquisitive sort of smile. He doesn't seem to mind it either way, but Ten's a hell of a great kisser and Donghyuck’s not going to miss his chance. 

"Of course," Donghyuck says at the same time Johnny says, "Obviously," and he may like to be unexpected, but he quite likes it when people know what to expect out of him, play along because they know it will make him happy. Donghyuck quite likes getting spoiled. 

"So do I get to choose a flavour?" Ten asks when Donghyuck steps closer, having forgotten for a quick second about the pepero. 

"Oh, yeah, of course, which would you like?" 

Donghyuck's already moving to get his bag, but Ten grabs the collar of his shirt before he gets to take another step, cupping his cheek and pressing his thumb to his lower lip, just a bit, just enough for Donghyuck to focus on him, "This one," he says sweetly, not wasting another second before he pulls him in the rest of the way. 

Johnny bursts into laughter, but Donghyuck doesn't pay him any mind, all his attention focused on the way Ten slides his tongue against the seam of his mouth, coaxing it open with gentle licks and careful drags of his teeth. It's a very thorough kiss, making Donghyuck's mind spin with every slide of Ten's tongue against his, every suck and every little break as he adjusts the angle, driving him crazy as he keeps changing up the rhythm until he can't breathe anymore. 

And he doesn't get a chance to breathe, not at all as Ten pulls back and Johnny cheerily says, "My turn," before grabbing Donghyuck so easily it makes him feel a little faint. 

He lifts him up, one hand underneath his thighs and one along his lower back as he pushes him against the mirror and fits his mouth to Donghyuck's. The sudden change in position catches Donghyuck by surprise, but he's not complaining, a loud, filthy moan spilling out as Johnny pulls on his lower lip with his teeth, his mouth so tender everything feels like a bit too much.

The sound only seems to encourage Johnny, and he pulls him flush against his chest as Donghyuck crosses his legs behind his back, digging in his heels when he sucks on his tongue. It makes Donghyuck feel a bit euphoric– this rush kissing gives him, this weightlessness as he lets Johnny take him apart with only his lips and his tongue and his teeth. And it feels damn good to get unraveled like this, enough that Donghyuck never wants to stop, even as the lack of air makes him feel a little dizzy, his focus a bit shaky as Johnny pulls back. 

"Good enough for a reward?" Johnny asks breathlessly, slowly putting Donghyuck down and holding onto him until he's sure he won't fall over, a smug smile stretching on his face. 

"I think you could do better." 

Johnny snorts, but he jerks his head to the right, "I think you have someone else who also wants to give it a try." 

Donghyuck's brows go up at that, but he can't help himself from grinning when he looks to where Johnny's pointing and meets Dejun's eyes, Mark casually strewn over his back. They were both obviously watching him and Dejun has the decency to immediately look away, but Mark seems in no hurry, his eyes a few shades darker in a way Donghyuck knows too well, intent as they take him in. 

"Fair enough," Donghyuck says, "But don't think I'm letting you off with this. We share a room, remember?" 

Johnny takes Mark in for a second before he answers, a huge grin on his face, "I don't think you're coming back to our room tonight though." 

Donghyuck doesn't even bother with denying that, not when it would just be a lie, so he just laughs and pats Johnny's chest, "There's always tomorrow." 

"Don't traumatise Dejunie." Ten says as he starts towards the two of them. 

"I'll try my best." 

But Donghyuck can’t make any promises, not when Mark is looking at him like that, the weight of his gaze making him shiver with excitement. 

"Heard you had fun today." Mark says when stops in front of them, his arm thrown casually around Dejun's neck. He's still not looking at Donghyuck and the tips of his ears are red, endearingly so, in a way that makes Donghyuck just want to bite them, see what reaction that gets him. 

"You could say that. It's pepero day after all, it's meant to be fun." 

One of Mark's brows go up, his gaze slowly travelling down Donghyuck's face to stop on his mouth. His lips are throbbing a little, a pleasantly sweet reminder, and they must look the part too, cherry red and kissed swollen. Donghyuck licks them, just because he can, and he enjoys the way Mark's eyes darken at the sight. 

"Oh? So I guess you just forgot about the pepero when you kissed Johnny-hyung? And Ten-hyung?" 

Donghyuck shrugs, smiles when Dejun glances at him, "I didn't forget.” he says, “Hyung, you should know better than anyone that the pepero is just a convenient excuse and not the point." 

And Mark just happens to be the first person he ever used it as an excuse on, but of course back then they acted as if it was the point, as if it was a game neither of them could lose– an easy way to justify a kiss. 

"So then what is the point?" Mark asks and it might as well not even be a question, the answer obviously clear. 

"The point, hyung, is to get kissed." Donghyuck says easily, "Why, do the two of you not want to kiss me?" 

Dejun looks up then, eyes wide as he meets Donghyuck's and he opens his mouth just to let it snap closed after a second, his face flushed cutely. Donghyuck wants to eat him. 

"Dejunie does," Mark says, laughing at the betrayed look that gets thrown his way, "He was just telling me about it." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mhm, said that kissing you must feel great." 

"Oh really? You wanna give it a try?" Donghyuck asks, taking another step forward and leaning into Dejun's space, a smile pulling at his lips as Mark adjusts his position, hooking his chin over Dejun's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. His eyes are terribly dark, a loose smile on his face as he licks at his lips, glancing at Donghyuck's in turn. 

Dejun hesitates for a second, glances at Mark before swallowing heavily, "Yeah, I would like that." 

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day today." Donghyuck says, not wasting another second before he leans over and fits his mouth to Dejun's. 

And he's hesitant at first, just getting used to the weight of Donghyuck's mouth on top of his, the slide of his lips, but he seems to gain confidence quickly enough, dragging gentle fingers up Donghyuck's throat before cupping his face between his hands. He's a fast learner too, or a very intuitive person, as he just seems to _know_ what gets him going. 

Dejun teases the shell of Donghyuck's ear with the pads of his fingers, pulls on the lobe as he sweetly coaxes his mouth open, a satisfied hum slipping past his lips as he slides his tongue against Donghyuck's. He keeps rubbing soothing circles into Donghyuck's cheek, tilting his head just right to deepen the kiss, his touches careful and sweet, and it takes Donghyuck a minute, his brain already mush from all the kisses he's gotten today, the rush they gave him, but then it clicks for him. 

_Mark's telling him what to do_. 

He's whispering in his ear, giving him instructions that Donghyuck can't make out, can only feel on his skin as Dejun makes him moan, steals the very breath away from him. 

"Fuck," he says when he pulls back, his voice all shaky and raspy and out of breath. 

Dejun seems almost proud of himself and Mark is _definitely_ proud of himself, in a smug, borderline annoying kind of way. One of his hands has conveniently slipped under Dejun's shirt, just a bit, just enough that Donghyuck can see a silver of skin and the hard outline of his dick in his loose sweats, but Mark pulls back before it can get any farther then that, ruffling Dejun's hair with a much too innocent smile, one that doesn't betray any of his intentions. Donghyuck knows better, but Dejun just turns to look at him with big, shiny eyes. 

"Worth it?" Mark asks. 

"Yeah, that was- Yeah." Dejun says excitedly, enough that Donghyuck almost wants to kiss him again. 

Mark promises him a next time, one that Donghyuck fully agrees to and after Dejun gets pulled away for some other schedule, Donghyuck expects to get his kiss from Mark, but Mark can be a little shit, so of course he doesn't kiss him, not yet at least. He waits until they get home to pull Donghyuck with him to the tenth floor, dragging him to his room and closing and locking the door before pushing him against it. 

And the kiss he presses to Donghyuck's mouth is almost bruising, hungry in a way he just can't get enough of, in a way he doesn't usually get to see, not with the way Mark likes to hold himself back. But he does snap sometimes and Donghyuck absolutely loves it when he does. He may have been kissing people all day, but none of them really compare to how Mark kisses him, the comfortable familiarity of it combined with the burning desire, the _need_ thrumming under his skin. 

"So whose kiss did you like the most today?" Mark asks when he pulls back, smiling when Donghyuck whines at the loss. He slides his hand along his jaw, cupping Donghyuck's cheek gently as he presses his thumb to his lower lip, humming low in his throat when he easily opens his mouth for him. 

It might as well be a rhetorical question, but Mark seems to be actually expecting an answer, as if there's anyone else but him. Donghyuck doesn't give him the satisfaction of an answer, can't really as Mark slides his thumb across his tongue, presses it to the flat of it, his eyes terribly dark. 

"If you want me to kiss you again, you'll have to answer me." Mark says, voice low enough that it makes a shiver run down Donghyuck's spine, "And if it's someone on this floor, maybe we can tell them to join us, give you the very best." 

Mark pulls his finger back, settles for just resting it on his bottom lip, and Donghyuck could not answer him, would be curious to see how far he can take it, but he also wants this badly enough that he can't stop himself, "It's you, it's always been you." 

And Mark smiles at that, but his eyes only darken, something like hunger making them cloud over, and Donghyuck has never wanted to be eaten more than he does right now. 

Johnny was right, he's definitely not going back to their room tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to write a pepero day fic and really couldn't decide on a pairing so I just went with all of them lmao. Hope you enjoyed and if you wanna talk to me you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miinimark) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/miinimark).


End file.
